the_phiuja_triviumfandomcom-20200214-history
Prince Taburyk (Character)
Basic Profile Name: Taburyk O'bukara Akanoht Name Meaning (if any): Son of Tanau'baryk, Beauty Supreme Birthday: 31 of Jung Age: 25 (Youth) Biological Sex: Male Gender Identity: Male, He/Him Sexuality:' '''Gay '''Diet': Primarily Carnivorous Appearance Body Form: Therianthropic ("Taur" as its commonly called.) Body Type: Muscular (Cut). Height: 8'5" while on all four legs, 14'6" while standing on back legs. Weight: 2,349lbs. Skin Color (HEX): Cerulean Blue (305EC2) Hair Color (HEX): Las Palmas (BEEE3F) Hairstyle: Mohawk, long ponytail. Eye Color(s) (HEX): Black Pearl Sclera (0B162F) with White Pupils (FFFFFF) Markings: Moon shaped cheek markings, pointed ovals over eyes. White (FFFFFF) Tattoos: Underbelly is completely tribally tattooed. (Unbeknownst to his father.) Piercings: Septum/Nostril, Bridge, Eyebrows, Tongue (several), "Nipples," Cocks (5 each), Rib Cage (3 sets each), Bellybutton, Back (six at the base where his upper torso meets his tauric lower half). Clothing Style: None, though wears a lot of jewelry. Personality Positive Traits: Passionate, Observant, Intellectual. Negative Traits: Vain, Manipulative, Jealous/Controlling. Myers-Briggs Type: ENTJ-A (The Commander) Habits (good or bad): Walks every day, always cleans himself (sometimes obsessively), plays with hair when bored, shops when emotionally frustrated. Mannerisms: Stuttering when flustered, otherwise he is a very well-mannered individual. Taught to be such by his advisory council. Needs: * Physical: Food, shelter, water, sleep, sex. * Emotional: True friendship, feeling accepted by tribe, to be valued, to be loved. Desires: * Physical:' '''Kinky, heavy bondage sex. * '''Emotional':' '''To have someone that will love him and see him as a person, not a piece of royalty to be worshiped like a god when he isn't. * '''Sexual': Men, preferably avian, but he's not picky on race. Most males in his tribe are way too large for him. * Material: More gold, in order to forge more complex jewelry to adorn his body. Personal Strengths: * Inherited Physical: Not as strong as his father or even half as strong as other males in his tribe. * Inherited Intellectual: Born with an open mind, a willingness to learn, and a quick ability to learn new information, he's far more cunning than most of his tribe, and more willing to adapt intellectually than overpower with brute force. Abilities: * Shatter '''- A scream that can, at will, break objects, and depending on the strength of the individual, can cause fissures in the ground or other solid structures. * ''Hypnosis/Charm'' '- The "eyes" of his peacock's feathers light up in brilliant flashes of color, and possess the ability to confuse, charm, or completely hypnotize an onlooker.' ' Lifestyle '''Education' * School:' '''Local education, travelling education from other worlds. * '''Technology': Forging technology, weapon engineering. * Arcane (if any): None. * Skill/Trade (if any): Jewelry and Metalsmithing. * Class (if any): Bard. Home/Living Circumstances: * Occupation: Prince of the Uragi'Sehkt * Housing: Palace City Ehkt at the epicenter of the rainforest. * Personal Wealth: Has access to all royal funds. * Transportation: Walking, Scepter of Rii'kaan (interdimensional travel), chariots pulled by Apartures. * Hobbies: Travelling, learning about new cultures, making jewelry, singing. Relationships: * Family: Father, King Tanau'baryk the War Chieftain. Mother, dead. No KNOWN siblings. * Friends: Kevi'taal, his primary servant. * Lovers: Kevi'taal, who acts in secret as his ''Master. * '''Acquaintances': Several, met in other worlds. * Nemeses: None, as of yet, he's pretty well-received in other worlds. Backstory * Ancestral Background: Royal, 6 generations back. Arcanic 4th, 5th, and 6th generation back. * Childhood/Origin Story: Taburyk, the only child of King Tanau'baryk, was born prematurely, killing his mother in the process of childbirth. His father placed this guilt upon him at a very early age, ashamed that his wings did not develop properly enough for the Prince to be able to fly like the other males of the Clan could. The Chieftain planted in the Prince's head that the shame of not being able to fly is what killed his mother. This, ultimately, drove the Prince to adopt a more feminine, victimized personality, allowing him to manipulate those around him to do his bidding. And, with his position as the only heir to the Throne of the Uragi, more people were willing to cave to the Prince's numerous, sometimes odd requests. * Although it was never bothersome to his father or the Clan's elder wisemen, few noticed certain differences in the Prince's form and behavior. His body wasn't as thickly built as the other Uragi males. In fact, he was far more effeminate in physique, even though he was a beautiful specimen. Most chalked that up to him being born too early, or malnutrition. When he was presented in public, he was regal, dominant, and statuesque, but if one would glance upon him outside of the Palace or a Royal event? He was softer, and gravitated towards men instead of women. He engaged in feminine practices: making jewelry, singing outside of tribal chanting, and putting more than necessary work into his appearance, on top of what his servants were already making an effort to keep up with. He had an affinity for jewels and decor instead of weaponry, and seemed to be more attracted to males, never once giving a female Uragi (who more than often threw themselves at him) the time of day. * Adulthood/Present: Taburyk thought he had a pretty decent setup for a while, he was a pampered, spoiled rotten aristobrat, who was able to make anyone do as he commanded. This all came to a screeching halt when he was introduced to Princess Rhwydlin, the woman to whom he was supposed to be married. He had no interest in women, at all, and had fallen quite hard for his servant, Kevi'taal, an Equine/Bat hybrid that had served him (in more than one way, and the Prince served him behind closed doors) for some time before he met her. She was hostile, aggressive, and baby-crazy, knowing that she had to produce an heir within the first month of their marriage, or she would be beaten and tortured to death as a traitor to her people. She could sense that Taburyk wanted nothing to do with her, and she followed him to find out why, inevitably discovering that Taburyk was gay, which in itself was a crime to the Uragi people. Using the information, she blackmailed him, saying that he could continue with his wicked ways if he provided her with a child and married her anyway, and that she wouldn't say a word. Taburyk, knowing that he could not be caught being homosexual, reluctantly agreed, and has spent a majority of his time avoiding the Princess whenever he could. * He'd heard rumors of magical artifacts and hidden legends of the clans, but didn't believe in them until they were proven to be more than just legends. He searched in the ruins of the arcane libraries in Tai'juhn Ehkt, falling through the floor in the process. This led him to a series of underground tunnels that hid their peoples' most dangerous artifacts, the primary one being the Sceptre of Rii'kaan, which could tear into alternate dimensions. That was his way out, he could travel between worlds, and do as he pleased, without having to worry about the influence of the Uragi weighing him down. Although the first trial run of this excursion taught him a valuable lesson on the attributes of time perception, he soon became used to it, and managed to create a schedule to travel, under the guise (as he told his Clan) of hunting exotic meat to be brought to feasts. * Now he travels in and out of different realities, armed with his natural abilities, the scepter, and a bag that he carries on his side, filled with coin from his tribe, and a few personal items of value. He's never been able to make true friendships, as most of the Uragi feared getting on his bad side or his father's bad side, but in other worlds, this was of no matter, and he could learn to love himself as well as others. Category:Characters Category:Uragi'Sehkt Characters Category:Uragi Men Category:Royal Characters